fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kharlan Feaw
|kanji= |romanji= |alias= White Hawk |race= Human |birthday= 5 January |age= 20 |gender= Male |height= 190 cm |weight= 70 kg |eyes= red |hair= white |blood type= A |unusual features= |affiliation= QuadDracoras |previous affiliation= N/A |occupation= Guild Co-Leader |previous occupation= Serial Killer |status= Active |partner= N/A |base of operations= QuadDracoras Guild |relatives= |marital status= |magic= Air Magic Wind Magic }} Originally an antagonist of the story 'The Tale of Team Moon Drop", and the one that represents the aspect of Air in QuadDracoras, Kharlan Feaw acts as the supreme rival and final obstacle for Silas Cocytus to overcome in order for him to be amongst the elite in the world. The man who destroyed Silas' life and the one who tried to kill Tethe'llara, Kharlan is one of the four leaders and founders of the dark guild QuadDracoras. Appearance Kharlan takes the appearance of an adult in a black suit. He is often open collared, revealing a Crimson shirt underneath. His hair is pure white, similar to Master Cocytus but his eyes are pure red. Kharlan's face often holds a stoic expression, the exceptions being when he strongly believes in something, when he is fiercly enjoying a battle and/or when he is badly injured, at which point he shows strong contempt. Because of his often neutral face, he sometimes emits a calm aura around him. After the timeskip, his appearance takes a drastic change. His legs, shins downwards, are now fitted with metallic legs. Instead of wearing his old suit and shirt, he wears a much simpler attire of a t-shirt and pants. He now has a steel belt wrapped around his right knee, and also now has a much wilder hairstyle, resembling a sort of mane when it gets messy. Personality As a child, Kharlan was constantly targeted by mercenaries due to the council put ting up a reward for his death. As a result, Kharlan grew up believing in "might is right" and no-longer trusts anybody. He willingly joined and created QuadDracoras so that no one would dare be foolish enough to challenge him and won't hesitate to kill any who get in his way. He develops a slightly Sadistic persona, but in actuallity his true self is nearly void of all emotions. Post timeskip, Kharlan shows himself as a carefree and charismatic person albeit arrogant about his abilities as a guild co-leader. In battle, Kharlan either comes off as his ordinary crazy and unpredictable personality, or his more serious, cold and steely side, which other characters have described as a rare occurrence, and as an intimidating scene. He seems to have picked up a trait of Ice-make users, quite often taking his shirt off without hesitaton, much to the embarrassment of Innith. As noted by Lucian, Kharlan is a detailed oriented guy, stating that he is very calculating and could easily calculate a counter strike move after figuring out the enemy plans History Much of his past is unknown but, Kharlan once mentions that he could have been normal and led a normal life. However, one day Kharlan came in contact with a mysterious power source of unknown form. The accidental contact awarded Kharlan with an immense amount magical power, which soon led to several organizations wanting him for their own uses. Outwitting several of them, he decided that rather than trying to flee, he would destroy as many of them as possible, resulting in the Magic Council putting out a reward for his death. It wouldn't be until X793 years old that Kharlan would be approached and offered the chance of founding a dark guild of unknown proprtions. This eventually lead to the creation of the QuadDracoras Guild. The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE Synopsis Side Stories *''White Skull vs Blood Rain'' *''Destruction of the Dragon Lair'' The Tale of Team Moon Drop The Tale of Team Moon Drop Prologue Arc *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 2 *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch.3 *The Tale of "Team Moon Drop" Prologue Ch. 4 END OF PROLOGUE Set Out! *Still deciding Magic and Abilities Natural Master Hand to Hand Combatant- '''Kharlan can be viewed as a prodigy when it comes to unarmed combat. He has displayed it several times, as shown when he defeated Silas without even breaking a sweat, or when he assasinated the S Class members of Farrons Reach without making a sound. His style consists mainly of an odd combination of the ancient version of Lai Tung Pai and Savate. '''Immense Durability - Kharlan is, to be frank, basically comparable to a human tank, being able to sustain large amounts of damage, while being able to dish out even more amounts. Due to both his durability and magic, during missions, Kharlan is often left behind to block small corridors, being able to delay several mages, providing his allies enough time to escape. Magic Air Magic (空気魔法 Kūki Mahō)A caster type magic that gives the user a certain degree of control over the elemeōnt of Air, Air magic is a rather difficult magic, evident in the fact that the number of possible techniques for this style are almost limitless. This magic also weilds several sub-branches that can be used in conjunction with any techniques. Despite using Air Magic, Kharlan often has the habit of naming his techniques with 'Wind Magic' rather than Air Magic. The reason for this is a total mystery. *'Wind Magic Destruction Arts: Impacting Sky Breath' (風魔法滅術: 衝撃空息吹 Kaze Mahō Metsu Jutsu: Shōgeki Sora Ibuki) One of the first ever techniques created by Kharlan, Impacting Sky Breath was inspired by several books explaining the destructive power of Acnologia's breath. Breathing in a large amount of oxygen, Kharlan mixes the air with his magic inside of him, molding it into a dense, yet free material. Releasing the attack, it resembles a large, destructive tornado that comes out of his mouth. At a young age this attack as particularly weak but, as he grew older it became strong enough to shred steel doors into several scraps. *'Wind Magic: Wind Blade' (風魔: 風剣 Kaze Mahō: Kaze Ken) Froming a rectangular barrier from his hand, Kharlan fills it up with countless arcs of wind, until it becomes one large, threatening blade. The extent of the blade's length is 12km, however, the longer it is the more blunt, and weaker it becomes, thereby making a wind blade at 12km nothing more than a distraction. :*'Wind Magic Destruction Arts: Wind Blade Hedgehog' (風魔法滅術: 風剣針鼠 Kaze Mahō Metsu Jutsu: Kaze Ken Harinezumi) A technique that uses Wind Blade, Kharlan stabs his opponent with the blade. Then retracting it, he stabs the target again, repeating the process, slowly getting faster and faster until, to the target, the wind blades simply look like a bunch of quills. The immense amount of attacks, the stabbing motion and the speed of the technique has rightfully gained it the title of "Hedgehog". *'Gravity Level 10G' (重力レベル十G Jūryoku Reberu Jū G) Lifting his target into the air with Air Magic, Kharlan crushes their body with an immense amount of air pressure, strong enough to be compared to gravity magic. This is often used to either trap enemies, or to literally crush weak targets. *'Gravity Orb: Vacuum' (重力球: 空 Jūryoku Tama: Kara) By centering a violently large amount of air magic into a single point, Kharlan can create a phenomenon similar to a minature, and much weaker, black hole. The extent of Vaccum is for a small attraction of all objects, as well as being able to deal a decent amount of adamage when inflicted upon the opponent. The advantage of Vaccum is that it can easily be made in large amounts. *'Gravity Orb: Orbit' (重力球: 軌道 Jūryoku Tama: Kidō) A larger and more lethal version of Vaccum, Orbit can easily tear apart small structures. By gathering Vaccum into both hands and then striking them together, the orbs create a small shockwave, which spreads outwards, forming the Orbit. It takes a similar appearance to Saturn, and as it's appearance suggests, Orbit cannot move around very well. *'Gravity Orb: Gravity 10G Blast' (重力球: 重力十G爆風 Jūryoku Tama: Jūryoku Jū G Bakufū) The pinnacle of Kharlan's "Gravity" techniques, 10G Blast works similarly to a slingshot. By using Orbit as a base, the caster draws out all magic backwards, and then flings it forward in a devastating blast. The strength of the blast can be altered, the strongest being 10G. Complete Compression (完成圧縮 Kansei Asshuku) An original magic style created by Kharlan, Complete Compression is a magic that is utilized by super compressing the air until it becomes a solid object, often being in the shape of cubes, pyramids or spheres. The shapes he makes can be hollow, solid, or a combination between them where it is hollow in the center, but solid through the rest of the shape. Kharlan can also connect the shapes, creating traps or cages that are often effective. His Complete Compression is dense enough to withstand a Titan user's fist at close range, but it is immensely weak against slicing attacks such as swords and axes. :*'Complete Trap Lockdown' (完成落し穴閉まる Kansei Otoshiana Shimaru) Utilizing his Complete Compression, Kharlan creates a four large pointed rectangles and drives them into the ground, plotting the corners of a square. Then, using smaller rectangles, Kharlan bolts them to the the corners, trapping the target with the only way out being the top. This is often used for attacking and finishing off an enemy in one go as Kharlan can simply crush his target with a Complete Compression rectangle that fills up the gap. :*'Complete Shield' (完成盾 Kansei Tate) Utilizing his Complete Compression into the shapes of flat rectangles, Kharlan can move these around in the manner of shields. These can be stacked to create a dense wall of defence or to crush his surroundings. :*'Compression Arts: Full Armour' (圧縮術: 一杯鎧 Asshuku Jutsu: Ippai Yoroi) A technique created by watching Silas' Flow and Compression, Kharlan molds his magic into the Complete Compression, making it even stronger. He then creates a pyramid around him, making it an almost invincible defence, even against slicing attacks. The disadvantage of this however, is that the ground is left open, meaning that he can be attack from below, and that the concentration required to keep this up prevents him from even moving. :*'Complete Crusher' (完成圧砕機 Asshuku Assaiki) Using Complete Compression to create a large rounded cylinder, Kharlan can throw these at his enemies, crushing them under the immense weight it carries. :*'Stepping Stones' (踏み台 Fumidai) Just about the only Complete Compression techniques that does not involve offence, Kharlan creates several cubes of Complete Compression and places them anywhere he wants. He then can use these as stepping stones to either stand on air or to evade his opponent's attacks by retreating to a higher ground. Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō) A subsection of Air Magic, Wind Magic enables its users to generate wind, as well as to manipulate the wind around then at their will. Wind Magic grants high offensive power, allowing them to assault enemies in different ways, in exchange for a lack of defence. The most prominent aspect of such Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range. Several techniques within this branch seem to require the use of hand gestures. *'Tornado Lance' (竜巻槍 Tatsumaki Yari) Kharlan gathers the wind in his hands and then turns them in a circular motion making something that looks like a small tornado, he then punches/ kicks the air, sending a powerful, horizontal tornado towards his opponents. This has been shown on several occasions to be strong enough to tear through steel. *'Wings of Speed' (速さの羽翼 Hayasa no Uyoku) Thanks to his complete control over wind, Kharlan gathers wind in his hands, compresses it, and fires it off to fly at extremly high speeds. Kharlan can fly at such high speeds that, not even someone who is proficient in Speed Magic can keep up with him. An additional feature of Wings of Speed is that, in the event that he over uses it, the skin around his shoulder blades start to tear, bleeding. This blood merges with the intense wind, giving the appearance of a human with bloody wings, also responsible for giving him his alias. *'Hurricane' (竜巻 Tatsumaki) Using the basics of Tornado Lance, Kharlan moves his hands in a circular motion, but on a larger scale. By continuously pumping magic into the wind, Kharlan can create an artificial Hurricane that can reach up to the speeds of 150km/h. The terrifying aspect of this technique is that it can tear apart concrete buildings, adding a lethal element of debris to it's attack. Despite it's amazing attack power and immense speed, Kharlan rarely uses this spell. This is due to the reason that he needs several minutes to prepare this spell and that afterwards it drains a large amount of magic away from him. File:Single_Vortex_Point_Kharlan.jpg|Single point of Air File:Gravity_Control_10G.png|Gravity Control 10G File:Gravity_Orb.png|Gravity Orb File:Gravity_Orbit.png|Gravity Orbit File:Gravity_10G_Blast.png|Gravity 10G Blast File:Complete_Compression_Shield.png|Complete Compression Shield File:Hurricane.jpg|Hurricane File:Complete_Trap_Lockdown.jpg|Trap Lockdown File:Stepping_Stones.jpg|Stepping Stones File:Wings_of_Speed.png|Wings of Speed File:Kharlan_Full_Armour.png|Full Armour Trivia Behind the Scenes The post timeskip image is of Weiss the Immaculate from Final Fantasy Dirge of Cerberus He was originally the main antagonist but this idea was soon changed because then the whole Tale of Team Moon Drop story would only revolve around defeating QuadDracoras Category:NowiePark Category:QuadDracoras Category:Dark Mage Category:Human Category:Male